Lies, Secrets and My Brother
by Another Red Rose
Summary: My mother had always lead me to believe that my father had died while he was serving time with the army, but little did I know that she has been lying to me all of my life. My father was indeed alive, and it was the result of an affair my mother had with him when they were 18. & I knew my life was never going to be the same again. Seb & Finn are half-brothers. Finn/Rach. Seb/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a story I just came up with right now. Not sure what I'm going to do with it. But I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what is and isn't mind.**

**Lies, Secrets and My Brother**

**Finn Hudson**

I had always been lead to believe that my father had died while he was serving time with the army, but little did I know that my mother has lied to me all my life. My father was indeed alive, and I was the result of an affair my mother had had eighteen years ago. I bet you're wondering how I found out about all this right?

Well here my story begins as I perform my last regional's ever for Glee Club, my team mates 'The New Directions' are all by my side, supporting each other through everything that we have ever been through in the last three years of our lives.

When I come out of our dressing room in search of Mister Shuester to see how he thought we did, when I over hear a conversation that I wished I hadn't between my mother and a man I had never seen before.

"Carole I thought that was you" I overheard a voice ask my mother

"What do you want Tyler?" I heard my mother ask angrily at unknown figure.

"I want nothing. I just wanted to tell you how really good you look" he commented to her with his over charming smile.

"Well I don't need or want your approval" she seethed at him, obviously wishing she hadn't bumped into the man.

"Oh come on now…" he tried to reason with her, and I was about to interrupt them and come to my mother's rescue.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she interrupted him rudely.

"I can to watch my son perform tonight" he told her and there was silence between them, and I wondered what the hell was going on.

"How did you find out about him?" my mother asked him in shock, silence came again.

"I… what did you just say?" he asked her with surprise, obviously not meaning the son that he had with my mother.

_Wholly shit! This man was my father! Why hadn't my mother ever told me this?_ I wondered quietly, stunned beyond anything.

"I wasn't aware… wait what? I thought you got rid of the baby Carole?" an angry voice demanded my mother, and I heard her whimper slightly at that.

"I couldn't…" she whispered softly, I heard her voice break, knowing she was crying now.

"Carole, they're about to announce the winners" I heard my step father say excitedly, I could imagine him guiding my mother away from my _father_ and back towards the seating area.

I was stunned beyond anything, my feet refusing to move me to my destination.

"Come on Finn" I heard my girlfriend break me out of my thoughts.

"AH yeah sure" I stuttered, which was not noticed by her as I was swept forward by the entire Glee club and towards the side of the stage where we would be entering.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Sebastian Smythe**

I waited patiently for my father to come and congratulate me on the fine performance my team mates and I had just performed, he was pretty good at being there for me at such big events that he tried his best to attend, even if it was just to show he was supporting the arts.

I would take all that I could get from him. But he never came; disappointment was beyond anything I could ever feel as I heard the opening notes that were signalling us to come back on side of the stage so the winners would be announced.

"That you to all that has attended this year's Regionals Show Choir of twenty-twelve" I heard the woman announce to the audience, and a great big uproar was audible from the crowd, and I rolled my eyes as the announcer waited for the clapping of hands to calm down before she spoke again.

"And without further Ado, I would like to announce third place" I yawn softly, not even hearing what the woman was saying any more, kind of bummed that I hadn't see my father like he had said he would.

"OMG" she faked into the microphone as my hearing finally came back; well alright I was actually deciding to pay attention now.

"It is a tie!" she screamed into the microphone excitedly, and she clapped her hands at us all.

"The Warblers and New Directions are both going to Nationals!" she screamed into the microphone, which was our signal to come on stage and received out trophies from her.

_Hang on? What? A tie? We definitely kicked their asses! How the hell did we tie with them? This is rigged!_ I seethed with annoyance and put my show face on, and smiled at the crowd.

The entire audience were up on their feet clapping their hands and yelling out their happiness at out double win. I wanted to shout out that they were wrong, but my upbringing had taught me better.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Tyler Smythe**

I sighed in relief as I heard that both my sons had tied for regionals, which meant that they were both going to go to Nationals together. I felt such pride in that very moment, though I knew that only one of my sons was going to know just home much.

I sighed as I stood up, walking towards where I knew my son would be. Pushing my shoulders back and holding my head high, I made sure everyone knew that I was worth something.

And then I saw him, I knew instantly that it was my eldest son. He looked good, he reminded me of a young version of me, he had his mother's eyes, but everything else waft of me. He was definitely a young Smythe alright. I was curious to know if he had already met his younger brother.

I watched as he held on to a petite brunette, kissing her with all the passion I remembered I use to kiss his mom with. I knew she should have been the likely choice u should have made, not breaking from the pressures of family life and social expectations of me. But I guess what is done is done.

She is married to a state senate now, and I was married to Jackie, who couldn't even be bothered to attend our son's events, even though she didn't really have anything else to do but support our sons and spend the money I had worked so hard to ear.

I sighed as I just watched my eldest son interact with his friends, knowing that he had a whole life ahead of him, I couldn't change what I had missed in his life, and I wasn't sure if I had the right to barge into his life now after such a long time.

I wondered what his mother had told him about his father. Did she make him sound like he was a kind brave man or someone low and evil like the person I knew I had become?

I regretfully pushed myself forward and made my way towards my middle son.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So just a little amendment to the story; I know that I wrote he was eighteen in the first chapter, I want him to turn eighteen after the end of the year. Say November or December. Well hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! And thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! Till next time! ;)**

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what is and isn't mind.**

**Lies, Secrets and My Brother**

**Tyler Smythe POV**

All these years I had suppressed my love and desire for Carole, pretending that she didn't exist and in my world I was glad that she didn't. She wasn't part of society, and I was very fortunate about that. I couldn't bear to see her, knowing that she could never be mine.

I left her loathing me, feeling such hatred towards me because I don't know how else I could have survived the life that I had now, if I had known that she stilled loved and cared about me the way that I knew I would always love her.

Looking back on those years; I realised that I had become exactly who I never wanted to be; just another Heir to the Smythe fortunate, living the footsteps of my forefathers. Pathetic really, not to have had the courage and strength to become who I was meant to be, and seeing Carole had brought all those memories flooding back.

I had stayed married to a woman that I could barely look at, though her beauty was stunning compared to many. She was the perfect candidate as a Smythe wife was meant to be, my own mother was a similar brand to hers, and I cringed at the all politeness of it all.

I could barely utter the three words that I had had no trouble yelling to the world that I felt for Carole when we had been together. Now I couldn't even say it to my two youngest boys, I need to fix this mess that I had created, and I had to figure out exactly how that would be.

I knew that Carole would never take me back or even anything remotely close to it, but I had hope to bring my eldest son into my life. I had a right to get to know him right? I just had to be smart about it.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Finn Hudson POV**

I hadn't told anyone about what had happened between my mother and the man that I now knew was my father. I have yet to come to terms with it all.

How can I, when all my life I had been told something else? All those pictures I had, the urn that sat on his brown chair, were they even of him? Had he even sat on the chair that I had fought so hard for? Most importantly, who or what was in my most precious urn?

I cringe to think what my mother's response would be to that question…

No wonder my mother had no real trouble about giving that chair away, it had no real meaning or value to it all this time right? I felt so ashamed and angry about it all.

How could they have done this to me, better yet, how could I ever look at my mother in the eyes ever again after knowing all this?

I picked up the urn that I had loving hugged and kissed since I could remember, weighing it in my arms, the significance of what it stood for meant nothing at all. Without even knowing I had done it, I had thrown it against my bedroom wall, causing my room to shake a little, and putting a hole through it. Ash surrounded the air, falling like it had erupted out of a volcano.

"Finn!" my mother yelled as she thrust my bedroom door open, such worry etched all over her fine features, looking me up and down for any damaged that may be all over me.

I glared at her with such sadness and disappointment, before I ran out of my bedroom door.

A gasp came from her as I ran down the hall and out the door.

"Finn come back, let's talk about this" I heard her scream towards me, but I didn't care anymore. I slammed my car door and drove out of the drive way like I had gone mad; and I guess I probably had for the moment.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Sebastian Smythe** **POV**

I stood with my fellow Warbler's in the crowded parking lot of Starbucks, waiting for Blaine to arrive like clockwork for his coffee cravings, for this was the only reason, I would even be caught dead hanging around like a hoodlum in one of those teenage shows.

His black Bentley turned into the parking lot, parking near the entry so he could appease his boyfriend's coffee cravings, if that was all that he craved, I laughed arrogantly as I watched them look over my direction, seeing his white porcelain boyfriend groan out loud, and seeing him pat him for reassurance I was sure.

"You look great today" I complimented Blaine with a smile, wondering how exactly he could stay with that unfashionable bean pole, when he could be with a sexy sensual guy like me.

"Thank you Sebastian" he looked at me uncomfortably, seeing that short stuff was eyeing him intently, grabbing his hands to show that I didn't affect them in anyway.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?" the would be fashionista asked me rudely, eyeing me up and down, knowing he found me attractive, like who wouldn't think a Smythe wasn't just that?

I ignored his words and brought my attention back to Blaine.

"Call you later?" I asked him, and he blushed like he had been caught out doing something really naughty.

"How does he even have your number Blaine?" Wannabe asked Blaine questioningly as I walked towards the exit.

'_Uh oh… trouble in paradise'_ I smirked in triumphant

"He must have asked one of the Warblers Babe" he said quickly, much to quickly I thought, and his boyfriend trustingly accepted his words, forgetting about me for the moment while they spoke about Glee for the millionth time.

'_Was that all they spoke up and had in common with?'_ I wondered, seeing that I DID speak to Blaine almost every night for the last MONTH, and have had coffee, lunch and dinner with him countless of time.

I nodded my head to the Warblers who was still hanging around chatting, as I headed for my car and driving off home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, favourite, and alert! Here's my new chapter. Hope you all like it! Till Next Time! ;)**

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what is and isn't mind.**

**Lies, Secrets and My Brother**

**Tyler Smythe POV**

I couldn't get the vision of my dream out of my mind. All my sons standing around me; chatting amongst each other like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing.

I knew that I couldn't go another day without contacting Carole and asking her permission to get to know our son, though wonder did seize me a having to do such a feat. I have never in all my time had to ever ask anyone for anything; everything was given to me, like they predicted everything that I could ever want in the world to be at my finger times.

Yes I knew I was very lucky to be able to have such luxuries, and I wanted to share it with _all_ my sons.

"Hello Trinity, can you please get the number to Mrs Carole Hummel nee Hudson" I asked my secretary over the intercom.

"Sure Mister Smythe, please give me but a moment" and with that I was left to the quiet of my office once again.

Contemplating how this would change my life.

_Was it worth it all? And the answer was YES IT WAS!_

"Mister Smythe, the number is 555-123-801" my secretary told me, and I said my thanks, and looked over the number silently.

I dialled the number nervously, an uncharacteristic of me. I never got nervous. Not since I was in my younger '_hay days'._

I waited patiently for her to pick up as the phone continued to ring and ring.

"Hello" she answered the phone, her breath sounding like she had run for the phone.

"Hello Carrie" I greeted her back, and I heard her gulp into the phone, picturing her facial expressions in my mind.

"The answer is no to whatever you want" she said in an angry voice, and I can imagine her contemplating putting the phone down.

"Please Carrie please will you let me speak?" I gently pleaded with her, something I haven't done in a long time either.

_She really brought the worst emotions out of me…_ I thought silently, getting slightly frustrated now.

"It's Carole" she berated me, irritated now.

"Sorry Carole" I reiterated to her, hoping that her ice cold exterior would change towards me a little.

_I knew it had been my doing all those years ago… but I had no choice right?_ I pep talked myself. I hated self-doubt, and low confidence, it was just so unbecoming.

"Just get it over and done with Tyler" she spat out coldly, passed being angry now.

"I want to get to know our son Carole" I told her, I could picture her face contorting itself into a mask of anger and hate.

"You can't just ruin my life and then…" I interrupted her rant

"I never ruined your life Carole, you chose to have Finn with or without me knowing about it" I said quietly, making sure to correct her.

Silence fell between us, both of us stuck in our thoughts.

"I just want a chance to get to know him Carole. That's all. and if he chooses not to have me in his life, then that is up to him. But please just let me try…" I pleaded with her, knowing full well that I could do just that without her approval.

"I don't want you anywhere near my son Tyler" she replied with such venom, remembering how beautiful she used to be when she was angry with him.

"You can't just come here and take charge like you are so use too Tyler. I'm not one of _those_ people. I am not _your_ _wife_ bending to whatever you say, sitting down only looking pretty" I remembered her passion for the things that she believed in.

"Just think about it Carole. Please" I found myself begging her, and it was just something that was foreign to me. I _never_ beg, it was a real role reversal, a rarity that hadn't happened since the day he had left her all those years ago.

"My answer is NO Tyler" and with that she hung up the phone on me.

I sat flabbergasted.

'_She couldn't really deny me my son could she?'_

'_No one was going to get in between me getting to know my son! Not even the woman I love!'_ I thought stubbornly, and went about devising a plan that would work out to my advantage.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Finn Hudson POV**

I drove and drove and drove, pretty sure that I had driven around all over Lima, looking like a crazy person about to murder someone, and people seemed to know to stay out of my way, as my car rumbled through the streets.

I felt so crazy in my anger and felt so lost right now. Lost inside myself, that I couldn't decipher what exactly was real when it came to my mother and the life I thought I knew.

_Who was I exactly now?_

_What was my life meant to mean now that I knew that I had a father who was a live?_

_Would he want me now?_

_Would he tell me to never contact him again?_

There were so many thoughts going through my mind that I felt like I could explode.

I found myself parked outside my girlfriend's house. Not even realising exactly how I had come to drive all this way without even knowing it.

"Finn?" my gorgeous girlfriend asked me with surprise.

"Hey Babe" I grabbed a hold of her tightly, needing her so badly that it hurt.

I picked her up bridal style and headed up the stairs to her bedroom, kissing her passionately as I kicked and expertly locked her door like I had done many times before.

She complied with my actions, by kissing me back just as passionately, licking her lips in permission for the entry that my tongue so greatly desired, my longing for her intensified as I heard her grown my name out several times.

I need to feel her everyone around me, I began to push at her clothes, feeling her helping me to extract every piece of clothing from both our bodies.

"God, I love you so much Rach" I groaned into her ear as I thrust myself inside her, lost inside everything that we were both feeling…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what is and isn't mind.**

**Lies, Secrets and My Brother**

**Finn Hudson**

I woke startled, not knowing where I was, sitting up panicked, realising the warmth of a body next to me.

"Finn is everything alright?" she asked me worriedly, and everything came back flooding to me.

"No" I answered her softly, bringing her close to me as we lay back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me gently, making sure not to push me to talk.

"Not right now Rach'" I answered her softly, and she looked kind of hurt that I didn't want to speak about it.

"Later?" I asked her, and she nodded her head smiling at me comfortingly, knowing that it must be something serious for me to want to talk about it.

We lay in silence, both lost in our thoughts, glad to be in each other's arms.

"What time is it?" I asked her, noticing that it seem later than I originally thought when I had woken up.

"One o'clock in the morning" she said to me softly, placing her phone back down, hearing her stomach growl.

"We missed dinner?" I asked her as my own stomach felt like churning, making me feel a little sick.

I couldn't remember when I had eaten last.

"Let's get something to eat?" she said as we dressed back into our day clothes.

I nodded my head and followed her down the stairs quietly, heading for the kitchen.

She switched the light on, as I held the door for her to walk through.

"Always the gentlemen" I heard her beam with pride, and I smiled at her

"With you, always" I replied, kissing the top of her head.

She walked towards the fridge, as I opened some cupboards to get us both a glass of water.

"Good ole' Dads'" she said with a sweet smile, and place one of the plates in the microwave.

_I LOVED her Dads' lasagne and salad_ it made my mouth water just thinking about the delicious feast.

"A note for you Finn" she handed me a white piece of folder paper, that had my name neatly scrawled on it.

"Ha" I sighed in wonder, flipping the paper open.

_Finn,_

_Your Mom called. She's worried about you._

_I'm not quite sure what happened between the both of you_

_But just thought I'd let you know that she sounded like she had been crying._

_Hope everything is okay._

_We're here if you need to talk okay, Son?_

_See you both in the morning!_

_Night!_

_X_

"What's it say?" Rachel asked me curiously, worry etched through her voice once again. I watched her take the plates out of the microwave and sat it down on the place mats I had fixed up neatly on the table.

_Yes she had taught me right_ I grinned sillily to myself.

I handed her the note and waited for her to sit down so we could begin to eat.

She placed the note on the table, sliding it towards me as she sat, picking up her the fork I had placed next to her plate, and began eating.

I knew that she was being patient with me, waiting for me to speak when I was ready. It made me love her that much more, if that was even possible.

'_What did I do to deserve such a person like her?_' I thought to myself with a sigh, digging into my meal after she had.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Sebastian Smythe POV**

"Can I see you again?" I asked Blaine, as I was about to sneak back out of his window.

He nodded at me shyly, and I wondered why he was still with his bean pole boyfriend, instead making it official with me?

"Are you going to tell him about us?" I asked him, hating all this secrecy between us.

I was hated sneaking into his bedroom at whatever time, instead of simply walking him to the door, and up his stairs to his bedroom.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings" he told me sadly, grabbing my hand to kiss it.

"I know you don't… but I am sick of sharing you with _him_" I tried not to sound annoyed and all jealous, cause face it, Smythe's don't do jealousy well.

"Okay I'll tell him tomorrow okay?" he reassured me, bring me in for a hug that I just had to push for a kiss.

We broke apart, both of us panting, wanting him so badly that it hurts. We stood their, our heads touching for a while.

"I need to get going. Dad'll be pissed if he sees me coming home late again… his gona wana meant you, you know…" I told him quietly, and kissed him quickly before walking towards the window, taking one last look at him before jumping on the tree next to his window.

"Be careful" he whispered to me, concern strewn his voice.

I smiled over at him, winking.

_I had done this so many times in the last month that I was becoming an expert now…_ I knew exactly where my hands and feet should be, and he always acted in the same way.

I blew him a quick kiss before looking at him one last time before running off towards my car that was parked a little bit down the road.

'_He was going to be all __**mine**__ soon!'_ I vowed softly as I closed the door on my Jaguar.

My phone began to ring, as I suspected it was my father, worried where I was at one o'clock in the morning.

"Hey Dad" I greeted him with a smile.

"_I hope you're not with one of your floozy boys!" he warned me._

"Not JUST one of my floozy's Dad. This one is _special…_" I told him in a voice that I didn't recognize.

"_He sounds like something special by the sounds of it!"_

"He is Dad. I can't wait for you to meet him!" I said excitedly.

"_Well go what you can to get him son!" he encouraged me with a smile._

"Don't you worry Dad; it's not from lack of trying!"

"_That's my boy!" he said with such pride in his voice!_

"Alright Dad, I'm starting the car now"

"_Well I'll be seeing you soon son!" and with that I snapped my phone shut._

A shit eating grin spread across my face as I started the car and head towards home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what is and isn't mind.**

**Lies, Secrets and My Brother**

**Tyler Smythe POV**

I sat at the breakfast table with my sons, Sebastian and Gregory, wanting to make it a habit of being there for them more when I was in town and not working. I realised when I had found out that I had another son who was almost eighteen years old; how much I had really missed out in their lives.

I loved them both so much that I didn't want to be a lost presence in their lives. I remembered my own parents never being there for me, only having fond memories of my Nanny Geraldine looking after me, doing everything with me that she could.

I also wanted to tell them about their brother, wanting to see if they would be accepting as I hoped they would be.

"So what are you boys doing today?" I asked them, putting my paper down.

"I'm going to pick up Blaine and take him for a long drive up to see a singer that he likes" my son said to me father proudly.

"That sounds fantastic. When will I get to meet him?" I asked him with interest, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Soon Dad, real soon!" he smiled down at me, and put a mouth full of eggs in his mouth.

"I can't wait!" I told my son with pride, and then turned to my other son.

"How about you Greg?" I asked my youngest son.

"The boys and I will be racing dirt bikes later on, are you going to come Dad?" he asked with hope.

I smiled at my son, glad that he was also into dirt bikes, like I had at his age. I was into all kind of extreme sports and sports in general.

"I sure will son! Just text me the details and you can be sure of it!" he smiled back at me

"So are you still with that Beckford girl?" I asked him curiously, knowing exactly what I was like at their age.

He smiled at me sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well…" he wasn't sure what else to say to me, so I let him off the hook, changing the subject.

"What else are doing during the day?" I asked Gregory

"Tunning the bikes, making sure they are all ship shape to ride to night" he said proudly, he was definitely my kid alright, and I beamed with pride.

"Can you ole stuffy suit wearing Dad come?" Gregory looked at me for a moment, pretending to think about it.

"Hrmmm… I derno Dad… those suits are pretty stuffy…" he said jokingly, winking at Sebastian, who just laughed at us like usual.

They both knew that I hated wearing suits, and preferred to wear my jeans and a shirt any day.

"Yeah Dad… I'm glad you didn't offer to come with me…" Sebastian joked and I mock glared at him, before we all laughed our heads off.

_I was so relieved that my sons were accepting of me, even though I disappointed them so many times…_

"Well let's go Dad!" I beamed at him, and patted Sebastian on the chest

"See you later son! And please, please don't come home late again! You know I worry about you!" I said standing up, wiping my mouth and placing the napkin on my plate.

"Don't forget to make that boy of yours commit Seb!" I encouraged and with that I followed Greg out towards the garage.

_I guess I can tell them about Finn another time…_ I thought quietly, looking back one last time at Sebastian climbing the stairs that would lead him to his bedroom.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Finn Hudson POV**

"I never questioned anything" I said to her out of the blue, and she looked at me surprised.

I knew she had been disappointed in me the other night for not having spoken to her about what was happening to me.

She waited patiently for me to speak again.

"I just stood there… listening to them talking…" I said to her cryptically, knowing full well that she didn't have a clue what I was saying.

"And I threw the urn… arggg… I was so angry… and my Mom…" I felt so hurt that my own mother had been lying to me all these years. I would have understood right?

I looked at my girlfriend, seeing the calm on her face, wishing that I could do some kind of special mind link that would show her exactly how I was feeling and thinking.

I yelled to the sky as she looked at me, just watching to see what I would do next.

"Sorry Rach…" I said to her, coming to kneel in front of her, and burying my face in her lap, tears stream down my face now.

She just held me close to her, letting me cry out all the emotions that I didn't know how to express to her. I wasn't sure how long we had stayed like that, somehow we had moved to the bed, and she was still holding me tight, whispering words that I had no idea she was saying.

"I overheard my mother and father speaking at Sectionals" I stated to her, waiting for her to comprehend what I was saying to her.

"What were they talking about… wait… you said father…?" she looked at me shocked, as both her words and mine had registered in her mind.

"Yes… apparently my father is alive and well and living…" I told her, and she gaped at me, not sure she had heard me right.

"He didn't know about me… she kept it all a secret…" and she sat there looking at me, digesting everything that I was saying.

"And I came home one day, and I say my _father's chairs_and _his urn_…" I told her, letting her piece together what I was saying now with what I had said before.

"You threw the urn against the wall, and your mother came to inspect what had happened and you fled the house and came straight to me?" she summarized all that I had said to her, wanting me to confirm if she had the story right or not.

"I left the house in the morning…" I admitted to her sheepishly, letting her know that she had it all correct.

"I see…" she hugged me again, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Well I am glad that you came to me" she said with pride, like she had won a prize or something.

"So do you know what your father's name is?" she asked me

"Tyler Smythe" I told her, so glad that I was able to hold her to me as I spoke about it.

"Smythe… where have I heard that last name from?" she asked me curiously, her mind contorting as she thought about it.

"OMG… Sebastian is a Smythe… you don't think?" she asked with shock.

_Things were just getting better and better weren't they?_ I thought silently

"I seriously wouldn't be surprise right about now" I told her honestly, feeling so spent and tired, my eyes drifting closed, my world going black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just realised that I had wrote Regionals in chapter one, and then referred it later in chapter five sectionals. I meant sectionals. Sorry for the mistake if anyone was confused! Hope you are enjoying the story! Till next Time! ;)**

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what is and isn't mine.**

**Lies, Secrets and My Brother**

**Sebastian Smythe POV**

I watched Blaine from across the room, hating that he was still with that irritating boy. I knew something had to change or I would be going crazy, and exploding our secret without even meaning to.

I had to make Blaine see that what we were doing was the right thing, and that he had to break up with Kurt soon.

I didn't want to give him an ultimatum, because fairly, I was scared who he would choose if I did make him chose. I knew that we had a connection deeper than anything we have ever had with anyone, and I was pretty close to my brother and father, so that was really saying something.

I sighed again, as I decided to walk towards the 'happy' couple and make my presence known again.

"Hey hot stuff. You doing anything tonight?" I asked him, pretending that I hadn't notice that Kurt was currently walking towards us with two cups of coffee in his delicate hands.

"No I'm not" Blaine said with a smile, not seeing that Kurt was almost a metre and a half away from us now, a frown etched on his face.

"So dinner, pick you up at seven?" I asked him, loving the way he smiled back at me with so much love, mirroring exactly what I felt for him.  
>"Su…" he was cut short by his boyfriend's arrival, and he looked so disappointed but just for a second, before masking it away with a smile I knew by now wasn't genuine.<p>

"You trying to steal my man again Smythe?" he asked me in his usual jealous tone, and I had to hide the ever growing smirk on my face, because I knew if I confirmed this exact question, I would lose Blaine forever.

So I chose just to shrug my shoulders, looking like I didn't hear a word he had said.

"Later Blaine" I said smoothly and winked at him, and I saw the relief on his face that I wasn't going to reveal the exact nature of our relationship, however he knew I wanted to.

I held up my phone to him and my heart rippled when I saw Blaine nod his head at my unspoke question, while his boyfriend yammered on like I had never been there.

I put my phone away, glad that he wanted me to call him later on about his date.

A few seconds later I got a text message.

I took my phone back out of my pocket to check who it was.

_Blaine_ my heart doubled over, and a big grin plastered my fast as I looked over at him one more time and I swear that he smiled just for me.

'_Call me in an hour. I'm going to tell him now… and we can finally be together_! 3 3 U Baby' the message read, and my heart doubled over with such happiness and joy!

Life could only get better I thought…

And I closed the door to my car and drove home to get ready for our date.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Tyler Smythe POV**

I had made up my mind to tell my sons tonight about their brother. I couldn't hold it in much longer. I wanted to set my plan into motion as soon as possible, I just had to let my sons on in it and ease it in as gentle as possible. I wasn't so sure how they would react to this piece of news.

We had all gotten over the fact that Jackie wasn't going to ever be a big picture in our lives. God only know who and where she could be and what exactly she would be doing, I wasn't even sure if she was in the same country as us half the time. And I can't remember last when we had a sit down dinner as a 'family' with her. She certainly never acted like she was part of it.

She only made appearances, when my secretary contacted her personal assistant to show a family unity. I was therefore high up in society, so good appearances matter a lot. But personally I wished that I didn't have to deal with such a charade.

"Hey Dad" Sebastian greeted me with a smile, and I knew something was up with him, I could see it by that one smile alone.

"Look at you looking rather dapper son" I commended him in his fine choice of attire, dressed in black; Marc Jacob slacks and Calvin Cline shirt and jacket.

"Thank you Dad! Just celebrating" I said to him with a grin on my face

"Ah…" I said contemplating his words.

"Blaine and I are finally official!" I grinned at him happily, and my son all but wanted to yell with glee.

"So proud of you son, I knew you could sweet talk him and make him yours!" I brought him in for a hug.

"Well I have to go pick him up for our dinner date!" he hugged me one last time and made his way towards the door.

_I didn't want to burst his bubble but I knew I wanted to tell both Greg and him tonight…_

"Seb" I called out his name, and he turned back around to look at me, walking back towards me, a look of worry etched on his face.

"Is there something wrong Dad?" he asked me, and I nodded my head, not knowing he well he would be taking the news.

"Can you get your brother and meet me in the library" I told him, not wanting the gossip mill to run through the household walls yet.

"Sure Dad" he looked at me worriedly one last time before walking towards the grand staircase to locate his brother.

I walked towards the library, and through to my den, wanting the speech to happen inside there, where I felt the most comfortable in the house, my solace of sorts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks to all that had reviewed, alerted and favourited this story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what is and isn't mind.**

**Lies, Secrets and My Brother**

**Tyler Smythe POV**

"Dad?" I heard my sons calling out my name, and took a breath before answering them.

"In here boys…" they walked towards me, both eager to know why they were both summoned into my den.

"So Dad?" Gregory asked me, both sitting down on my comfortable leather chairs.

"I have something very important to discuss with you both, and I am not sure how you both will take it"

"Dad your scaring us…" both my sons said in unison

"You're not dying are you?"

"No I'm not Seb. But this does hold something as important as that…" I said cryptically, and saw the relief in both their faces.

"Just rip it off like a band aid…" I said under my breath, trying to encourage myself.

"Father…?" Gregory asked in an impatient tone, and Seb just looked at me, both wanting to get it over and done with already.

"You have an older brother" I told the both of them, and I watched their faces intently, wanting to take in both of their reactions.

"Brother?" they both asked, shocked

"Yes" I said in a strong voice, eyeing them both

"Who?"

"When?"

"How?"

"Did you have an affair?"

"Slow down boys. I will answer all your questions one at a time. But No, I did not have an affair while I was dating your mother. But I just want to tell you first how it had all happened" my eyes never leaving theirs, as I sat down in my favourite chair.

"I was eighteen and in love with the most beautiful, smart and someone who my father would never approve of, so I didn't tell him about her. Her name was Carole" i paused a little, taking a breah for encouragement.

"So being the overbearing and controlling man that we all know your grandfather to be, he had arranged for me to marry your mother without my knowledge, until the night of my engagement to her. I had tried to leave that night, runaway with the girl that I loved more than life itself, but your grandfather had expected my reaction and had intercepted me first" I sighed, taking a breath, rubbing my neck and making myself more comfortable in my chair, my sons waited eager for me to continue my story.

"We had fought, arms and fist were thrown" I remembered amused when I had punched my father in the gut, and he retaliated by hitting me with the same force, making sure not to get my face.

"Wow you fought with Grandfather?" Gregory asked me with amazement

"Yes" I said bitterly, remembering how my father made sure not to hit me anywhere anybody would be able to see, the bastard!

"We fought for a long time, before he said that he _'would disown me and I would have to live a pitiful common life with my whore_' as her called her.

"How did he find out about her?" Sebastian asked me, interest peaking even more, remembering that I had asked the same question all those years ago.

"'_I have my source' _your grandfather stated to me bitterly"

"Wow I knew grandfather was hard, but I didn't think he was a complete bastard" Gregory hadn't realised that he had spoken the words aloud till I raised my eyebrows at him, a laugh escaping my lips.

"You are definitely my son Gregory" I said with a laughing even harder, both my sons laughed along with me, breaking the tension a little in the room.

"So to sum it up he gave me an ultimatum that I was to coward to refuse. Your grandfather finally finished his '_insightful talk' _with me and I got in my car and drove to Carole's house. asking her to come for a walk with me, and I knew that it would break my heart knowing that she loved me as much as I loved her, so I did the only thing I knew how to change that…" my voice broke a little, my eyes watering slightly at the memory

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Sebastian Smythe POV**

I listened on as my father spoke to my brother and I, detailing the night that had broken his heart completely, and lead the life to this very moment.

I had never seen my father so emotionally broken before, and I could see where I had gotten my soft nature from, even though I was gay, I knew that I was my father's son, hell knew there was no way I could be my mother's son, if I could, I would refute even knowing her at all.

"I had told her that she was just a fling and made her hate me. I knew it was the only way that I could live the life that I never wanted to live, but I was too afraid to see what life without comfort would be like…" I felt so sad for my father's heartbreak, and now realised the reason why my father had always encouraged my love life, and never cared who I chose to love, as long as I was chasing the guy I did want, my heart went out to him even more.

"I watched her walk out of my life, never to see her again, until the night of you sectionals that is…" he looked me right in the eyes, and now realised why he had never met to congratulate me straight away, he had said to me that he was held up a little, that was the reason why he had been running late to see me!

'_He DID see me perform!'_ I thought with glee, I mentally pumped my arms in the air.

'_But who could possibly be my brother?'_ I wondered

'_Possibly someone from New Directions maybe'_ I questioned

"I was surprised to see her there, and we spoke for a while, and she asked me what I was doing there, and I responded that I was there to watch my son perform, and she had asked me how I knew about him, and I looked at her confused, obviously not wanting to reveal to me about the baby I thought she had gotten rid of…" his voice caught in his throat, obviously hating that he had even asked her that.

I knew that if he had known she had kept the baby, he would have dumped my mother straight away, inheritance or not.

"Well you're probably wondering when she had told me about the baby, it was a week later. She was scared and felt alone, and was scared her father would kick her out. So I forced myself to act horrible to her, giving her an envelope that consisted of a five thousand dollars and wrote her a check of a million and told her to never come to me again and to get rid of the baby…" he told us regretfully, a tear running down his face that he quickly wiped away from his face.

"So she took the money and fled the mansion, and I never heard from her again, until like I said, had saw her the night of the sectionals. I spoke to her a couple of days ago. I want us to get to know your brother" he eyed us again, waiting to see our reactions.

"Who... who is our brother?" I asked him curiously, my eyes never leaving his

"Finn Hudson" he answered me strongly, and I choked on my breath

"What?" I asked in shock, and I stood up, walking away from them


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thanks to all that had reviewed, alerted and favourite this story!

Disclaimer: everyone knows what is and isn't mind.

Lies, Secrets and My Brother

**Tyler Smythe POV**

I ran after my son, watching him run towards his Alpha Romeo Spider, and hoped with all my heart and soul that he didn't do anything stupid…

"It'll be alright Dad, we'll figure this out together" my youngest son reassured me, putting an arm over each other, we looked on as he sped away towards Blaine I hoped.

"I'm sure you're right Greg" I said sadly

"So tell me more about Carole" he encouraged me lightly, and we walked together up the stairs and into the mansion.

"If you play one on one with me" I snickered and ran towards the spiral stairs that would lead us to our bedrooms.

"Hey no fair, you had a head start!" my son said with amusement, and he reached his bedroom first

"Oh ole man!" he said in a teasing tone, jumping up and down in his haste, and I rolled my eyes as we both opened our doors and got changed in our daks.

I was so glad that one of my sons accepted the situation better than the other. Now I just had to figure out a way to get my other son to understand before Finn moves in…

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Sebastian Smythe POV**

I heard my father calling out my name as I grabbed my keys from the table next to the door that would lead me towards the garage, getting into my Alpha Romeo Spider, pressing the button that would open up the garage doors and then speeding away as fast as I could, not catching the worried looks on my father and brothers faces.

I had to get to Blaine…

I arrived at Blaine's, knocking on the door gently, trying my best to compose myself.

Mrs Anderson had opened the door and smiled at me warmly, and for that moment I wished that she was my mother, and envied Blaine for having the perfect family.

"Hello Sebastian, how are you doing?" she greeted me happily, opening the door to let me step inside the parlour.

"I am well thank you Mrs Anderson. How are you doing today?" I greeted her back and I knew that this woman knew exactly who I was to her son, though it had been spoken yet.

"Great thank you. Blaine is in the entertainment room"

"Thank you Mrs Anderson" and she smiled at me, before patting my shoulder and walking away towards where she had come from.

I walked fast towards the stairs and towards the games room, pushing the door open and closing it fast behind me, locking it quickly and walking towards Blaine.

"I need you right now Blaine!" I took his controller out of his hands, and pushed him down on the leather sofa and began to ravish him.

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Finn Hudson POV**

I had spent the last couple of days holed up inside Rachel's room, making love, and just spending the time doing nothing with her, but just being with her. She understood that I just needed her all to myself right now until I figured out what I wanted to do with all this information I had just found out.

It was also fortunate at her fathers also happened to be away for the next couple of weeks on business trip, and all she had to do was check up with Burt and Carole ever few days, and I am guessing they know that I have been holed up her since I had left.

"Well babe, as much as I am loving all this quality time with you… But fact is Babe… I am kinda getting sick of cooking, and staying around the house. I want to go to Bread Stix for dinner at eight" she eyed me sheepishly, having spoken so fast; it was only because I knew her so well and have learnt to understand all her ramblings and little meanings, that I even understood what she had said.

"I love you Babe, and I am so fortunate to have you in my life. Thank you for having put up with all this! You are the most awesome person I have ever known! And of course we will go to Bread Stix tonight! My girl deserves the best. And I apologises for not seeing that you are only doing this because of me, and I love you even more than you will ever know Babe!" and with that I kissed her passionately, and we both knew where all our kisses in a confined spaces led too…

•*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*••*""*•

**Carole POV**

I felt so horrible about lying to my son all of these years, but I just didn't want to admit to him and more importantly: to myself that I had been such a foolish girl to have gotten pregnant with such a low life as one Tyler Anthony Smythe!

Although Finn was my great ever creation and the best thing to ever come from my life, I knew that I could have been in a safe loving marriage with someone who would truly be worth having Finn as a son! And Tyler Anthony Smythe definitely didn't deserve to know our great and fantastic son!

I was going to make sure that hell freezes over before such a thing happen. Finn had a stable father figure in Burt Hummel, and couldn't ask for a better and loving brother than Kurt!

Finn didn't need the complications of having THAT man in his life, and messing with my sons head! No way!

My phone began to ring with a private number, and I tossed between answering it or not, and I quickly picked it up because it could be Finn maybe?

I know I was grasping at straws… there was no way my son was going to forgive me easily after all this… it had taken me a long time to clean all the ash in his room…

I deserved it! I sighed and pressed the green telephone button on my phone.

"Carole Hummel speaking" I tried to sound as normal as I could.

"Carole it is Ty…" I gritted my teeth.

_How dare he think that he has the right to keep ringing me!_

"What do you want Mister Smythe?" I asked him formally like I would if I was speaking to one of Burt's associates and colleagues.

"I want to speak to you about Finn" he was very direct and straight to the point, like the business man I knew he was acting like at the moment.

"Finn is none of your concern Tyler" I said angrily, my façade dropping.

"Yes he is. I want to be part of his life. I am going to talk to him after school tomorrow"

"I won't let you"

"I wasn't asking for your permission Carole"

"I will tell the school about seeing a stranger lurking around lately and to keep an eye on him" I threatened weakly, and I knew he was so good at talking that he could sweet talk a potato.

"I will just tell them the truth" I could just picture the smug look on his face, and wished that I could slap it off.

"And cause a scandal Tyler"

"It would never come to that and you know it Carole"

"He doesn't want to know you Tyler! Can't you understand that?"

"I just want the chance for him to tell me that himself"

"And if he tells you that, will you leave him alone?"

"Of course I will. I won't force the boy to be in my life. He has to choose to know me"

"Good. Well I will tell him" I lied to him, knowing full well that there was no way that Finn would even take my phone calls now.

"Okay. Thank you for this Carole"

"There is nothing to thank. I am not allowing this. You are forcing this" I said bluntly, but accepting it now.

He was right, I couldn't keep Finn away even if I tried to, he would even listen anyway. He always accomplished whatever he set his mind to…

"Bye Carole" and I hung up the phone, shocked to the core that my son was going to be speaking with the man that had ruined my life…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: everyone knows what is and isn't mine.**

**Lies, Secrets and My Brother**

**Sebastian POV**

After our love fess in the games room, we had both snuck into the bathroom and shared a beautiful and relaxing bath together, which just helped everything that I had gone through before I had come here.

"So what was all this about, and don't you dare tell me it was nothing" Blaine turned his head to look at me" I was drawing little circles on his back with the loofa.

"It's complicated" I slumped forward, leaning my chin against his shoulder, groaning into his neck, which sent shivers down his back, and I smiled at his reaction.

"Well how about you tell me where you were before you came here to see me" he reasoned with me, trying his best to open me up.

"I was at home talking to my brother and father" I told him softly, and he leaned against me a little, knowing this was going to take a while.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked him, feeling like I wanted to be clothed and settled against something soft.

"Okay… but you are NOT getting out of this conversation. No deflection"

"No deflection" I agreed with him, and we both got out of the bath and dried and put our clothes back on.

I was so lucky to have him in my life!

I followed him towards the games room and locked the door behind us so we wouldn't be getting any uninvited guests. I was suddenly feeling very fortunate that every room went out to a balcony that went all around the upper level, making it an easy access to leave fast.

"I have a brother" I blurted out

"Yes I have met him remember, we have seen some of his games" he eyed me, waiting for me to talk some more.

"Huh… how do I say this…?" I took a breath in and then let it cascade out slowly.

"So I am guessing we are not talking about Gregory?" he was so thoughtful, trying to help me out. I shook my head at him, running my hand through my hair.

"He is a year older than us… he goes to WMH with you…" I blew another breath out, trying to giving him little clues to who my brother could possibly be.

Blaine waited patiently for me to talk, holding on to my hands now, and drawing circles on them.

"He's quarter back of the football team and he's also one of the captains of your glee… dating that pretty chick that you kissed once…" I tried to give him hints on who it could be, not being able to say his name just yet aloud, not wanting to acknowledge the name because then it would mean it was true.

"Finn Hudson is your brother?" he asked me stunned, and I nodded my head at him.

"Wow… that's just Woooowwww…" he stressed out in shock.

"Yeah… e… you're telling me!" he turned around to look at me

"That's why I flew out of their like the house was on fire…" I admitted to him

"And you came straight to me?" I nodded my head again.

"Well I reckon we need to go out and eat something delicious…" Blaine said out of the blue, and I began to laugh at him, clearly seeing that he was still in very much, in a state of shock!

_Blaine's mother had taught him that going out for food would solve everything…_

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson POV<strong>

My girlfriend had finally convinced me to come out with her and have a nice dinner that she said she wanted to pay for, which knowing me, I would eventually convince her that it was my duty as a loving and caring boyfriend to be the one to pay for dinner and spoil the hell out of her, which in turn she would then fight me and talk about equal rights of woman having moved on from the fifties and so on.

And then I would counteract that it had nothing to do with that and she knew it. And the conversation would go round and round till we agreed that she pay for desert, and then the round bout conversation would happen again because I would talk her out of it again.  
>Yeah I know… I am goooddd.<p>

And then I saw my so called brother, eating dinner with my step-brothers boyfriend Blaine!

_WTF? How the hell did he convince Blaine to go out with him, this was not on!_

_**First I find out my dad isn't dead and is well and truly a live, and that I share the same as HIS. And now here, I find out that HE is making Blaine cheat on my brother as well!**_

_**Hell to the fucking No!**_

"Finn?" my girl's sweet voice was deaf in my ears as I stood up with all my anger, and before I knew it I had start to walk towards my so called – brother and my step-brothers so called – boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian Smythe POV<strong>

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing with _**him**_ of all people Blaine?" Finn yelled at my boyfriend angrily.

And I stood up with such fierce, getting in my '_brothers'_ face – yeah he didn't know we were related – yet.

"Step away from my bo…" I quickly corrected myself, we decided that we weren't ready to officiate our relationship to the public yet. He had of course just broken up with Kurt only hours ago.

"… Blaine" I corrected myself quickly, and glad that no one but Blaine had realised my _almost_ slip of the tongue

"It's okay Seb" Blaine put a reassuring hand on my chest, and it calmed me down a little, and I step back, listening to him _just_ a little

"No it's not okay Blaine. He has no right to speak to you that way" I defended his honour. No one speak to my boyfriend like that… **EVER**!

"How could you do this to Kurt, Blaine?" he calmed down a little after his annoying girlfriend had held his hand to calm him down just like Blaine had done to me.

_It does take the one you love…_ I thought with a mental grin

"How could you hurt Kurt this way? I thought you were better than this…" Rachel added in, shaking her head.

"Rachel, Finn!" Kurt said not having seen us yet.

"Carole said that you were at Bread Stix. Mind if I…" his speech was caught in his throat as he saw who they had been talking to

"Blaine…?" he asked in a hurt voice, before running off followed by a very angry Finn and Rachel

"OMG…" Blaine said in shock, obviously just wanting the comfort of his boyfriend tonight; to lick the wounds of the latter day.

"Blaine… come on, let's finish our dinner" I said in a soft voice, really wanting to celebrate that we had finally a chance to be together.

_Wait… Kurt's reaction didn't look like one of someone who was broken hearted… he looked very shocked to see Blaine and I…_

"You didn't break up with Kurt did you?" I questioned him, with a raise eye brow.  
>"I was going to do it after I had finished playing… but then you can over… and then I kinda forgot all about it… and…" he looked so adorable as he rambled on about the results of why it hadn't happened, and I smiled at him tenderly, taking his hand and kissing it gently.<p>

"It's okay… I guess… he knows now…" I pointed out, and Blaine looked so guilty about it.

"He shouldn't have found out that way… I should been up front with him like you told me months ago…" he said with such regret in his voice.

"Come on… let's finish out dinner and then we'll go relax with a nice movie at the cinema. What do you say? The new Men in Black 3 has been out for a while now, and I have been wanting to watch it for ages" we grinned at each other, and I knew that things were only going to get more complicated as time went by…

_Ohhhhhh… booooooyyyyyy… I sighed_


End file.
